I'll Follow You
by Serenity Shadowstar
Summary: This is the story of Kyrian's younger sister Phaedra and how she followed him for over 2000 years without him knowing. She was the Guardian Angel at his back. She also managed to save Julian's son Atolycus; he's been with her ever since. In the present Kyrian and Phaedra meet for the first time in over 2000 years. She also meets her soulmate. Rated T for now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

**(I'm going to make Kyrian younger when he died. He's going to be closer to Amanda's age.)**

This is the story of Phaedra Athena Evangeline Hunter.

_New Orleans, Present Day_.

I have been following my brother for over 2000 years. He doesn't know. He thinks I'm dead. My brother is Kyrian, Prince of Thrace.

_Rome, 147BC _

He was tortured and crucified by the Romans when he was 27 by Valerius Senior to be precise. I knew what happened the moment he went missing. His bitch wife committed the worst kind of betrayal. I was so angry; I wanted to kill her right then. But I didn't. It wasn't my place to take revenge on Kyrian's wife; it was his. I knew that I couldn't interfere with his destiny; if I did everything would change. The Gods can't save him either. I asked, and Athena said that if they interfered with his fate he would die a worse death. _What could possibly be worse than being tortured for a month then crucified like a common criminal._ She told me that he would watch his entire family suffer; his mother and sisters tortured and raped and die a horrible gruesome death; his father and uncle tortured and executed. Then he would be tortured and crucified. As much as it pains me, I can't put him out of his misery, he has to be executed by the bastard Romans for what I saw to occur. For him to finally meet the love of his life, he has to suffer a horrible injustice. The one thing I can do is take the pain and suffering away and that is exactly my plan. I will take the pleasure away from the Romans from seeing my brother suffer anymore.

_Damn you Fates! How could you do this to him? Making him wait 2182 years to find his soulmate is bullshit! Just wait 'til I get my hands on you. Kyrian will now become a Dark-Hunter and I can't tell him any of this, otherwise it would ruin everything. I won't take that away from him. His happiness with Amanda Devereaux will last for eternity._

I followed my uncle to Rome. He was going to try and bring Kyrian home. I knew it was no use; Valerius that bastard enjoys torturing my brother too much. One thing he can't do is kill me, because I have a gift. Kyrian doesn't even know about it and he doesn't know that I managed to save Julian's son. The one thing I can't do is save Kyrian from his death. Shaking my head, I silently followed my uncle to the palace dungeons where Kyrian was being kept and tortured. I wanted to cry. I could hear his screams. They'll haunt me forever. At that exact moment, Theone walked through the door on the far end of the hall. She was smiling like she won the lottery.

That traitorous _bitch_, if I could I would kill her right now. As she walked past me, I yanked her arm and pulled her into the corner so we could have a chat. She screamed, I slapped her so hard across the face she fell. Good. She deserves a lot worse. "Get up you whore and face me," I spat venomously. She cringed at the words, but got up and looked me straight in the face and paled. "_You_, what are _you_ doing here? How did you find out about this?" her voice was tiny and trembling. I curled my lip at her in disgust; I wanted to slug the slut in the face for what she's done. "How could you do this to him? After everything he's done for you. Kyrian _loved_ you with all his heart and soul and you betrayed him because you thought he couldn't protect you. I know your future Theone and you're going to die, horribly and when you die; I will be there;_ laughing_," she shrieked and moved to slap me; I caught her wrist mid-swing and twisted it behind her back, then snapped it. She screamed and I took great pleasure in being the one that caused her pain. I covered her mouth with my hand and hissed in her ear, "Shut up you _whore_. You deserve a lot worse than a measly broken wrist. I hope Kyrian's ghost haunts you for eternity." With that I pulled on her broken wrist hard, then shoved her to the floor. She whimpered in pain. Then she spat at my feet, "How _dare you_ lay your filthy hands on me! Valerius will have your head on a stake for this." I laughed, then smirked, "You worthless, good for nothing slut. That bastard can't do anything to me. I am a Princess and I have friends in very high places; unlike _you_. Now get up." She didn't move, she just sat there glaring at me. I curled my lip in disgust, then grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up, she shrieked in pain and moved to slap me again. This time I slugged her in the face and felt her nose crack between my knuckles. I smiled, I was enjoying her suffering, before she could scream I punched her in the jaw and the bitch fell to the ground in a heap. I curled my lip in satisfaction, when she tried to get up I banged her head against the wall. She was out cold. I hid her body in the next hallway. Someone will find her there. The moment I walked back to where Kyrian was, my uncle was being escorted out, thrashing, cursing and yelling. He had Kyrian's Commander Braids in his hand.

I sucked in a breath and hid farther in the corner. _That bastard! I swear to the gods I'm going to leave him with a nasty scar. One he will remember me by."_ I bit my tongue and waited for my uncle to be escorted out. Once he was no longer in my line of sight, I pulled my hooded cloak over my head and entered the chamber. The moment I pulled it down, what I saw sickened me. Valerius was torturing my brother more; he was pulling off his fingernails and toenails. Then, one-by- one he was breaking them. Tears came from my eyes. I could feel Kyrian's pain and unrelenting misery. The fact that he didn't make a single sound while this was happening told me that he simply didn't care anymore and he was numb to the pain. I knew the moment he was captured that he wouldn't say a single word about where his army is located. That is not who he is. He would rather die than betray his country. Valerius hasn't killed him yet because he is enjoying my brother's misery. Kyrian hates to feel vulnerable and weak and that is exactly what he is, what he has been for the past month; tied to that wooden slab, naked with every bone having been broken in his body and the unspeakable horrors that _bastard_ is putting him through. Kyrian blames himself for his own capture. He thinks that he deserves this pain because when he dies Thrace and Macedonia will be overrun by the Romans. He thinks that it's all his fault. More tears came from my eyes. Oh, how I wanted to end this for him. The best I could do was take all the pain away until he died. I wiped my face with my hand and straightened my posture. Then, with confidence I didn't feel, walked over to them and got right in that rotten bastards face, "Step away from the Prince of Thrace. _Now_, you worthless piece of shit," the look on his face was priceless, his eyes were round as saucers and he flinched; then sneered at me, "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in here?"

I glared at the bastard, then spat in his face, "Who I am, is none of your godforsaken business, you worthless excuse for a Commander. The only way possible for you to have captured Kyrian was through his wife. That _whore _deserves to rot in the farthest pit in hell. I am going to enjoy being the one to take that spiked whip to her back. Everytime she begs for mercy, she will see nothing but my face. And _you_ Valerius are to blame. _You_ are a coward. How _dare you_ crucify a Prince like a common criminal?" I looked Valerius in the face, he was sputtering and angry. Then he said, "How dare _you_ call me a coward! I will have your head for this!" I smiled in malice, "I dare you to try. You won't succeed. But I guarantee, I will make you bleed like you never have before. Now step away from Kyrian, before I make you." Valerius looked at me in disbelief, then he laughed and said, "What are you going to do, _woman_. Spank me? I'm having too much fun with the Commander here for _you_ to make me do anything."

I looked at him in disgust, then with practiced stealth I reached for my dagger inside my cloak and cut a large gash across his face; from his right eyebrow to his jaw. _Now that will leave a nice scar_ then I reached over and pulled the hammer out of his hands and whacked him over the head with it. Repeatedly. _The fucking bastard!_ Once I was satisfied the royal bastard was out cold, I knelt in front of Kyrian and touched his bruised and bloody, but still handsome face. I choked on my tears. "Open your eyes and look at me Kyrian. _Please_." He took in a ragged breath and opened his eyes. His once beautiful emerald green eyes were now clouded with pain and misery. His pain is going to end. When he focused on my face, his eyes widened a fraction; then he rasped, "Phaedra? What are you_ doing_ here? If you get caught, they'll_ kill_ you. Please _leave_; there is nothing you can do for me. My life is over." _Like hell it is! You have a future Kyrian of Thrace; you are going to live forever along with a family of your own and many old friends, including Julian._ But I couldn't tell him that. If I did, it would change his fate. _Damn you! You bitches!_ I smiled at my brother through my tears and whispered, "You don't deserve to die like this; _you _my brother deserve to die a Warriors death. You and Julian are my brothers Kyrian and all I know about what happened to Julian is that he isn't dead. He did something _really_ stupid and got caught. They can do what they choose to me, I refuse to leave you here alone. I know that I can't save you Kyrian, but I can do one thing," he looked at me, questions in his guarded eyes. I put my other hand on his face and syphoned all of his physical pain onto me.

There was a light blue glow coming from my hands. As soon as I felt the first wave of pain, I clenched my teeth and bit my tongue to keep from crying out. _Good Gods! How is he still alive? The amount of pain he's in is unbearable._ Once I knew that I had it all, I looked at his face; his eyes were clear and there was almost a smile on his face. "Can you feel anything Kyrian? Is it all gone?" He looked at me and blinked, then croaked, "It's all gone. Thank you Phaedra, I owe you a debt." I shook my head and smiled at him through my rapidly blinding tears. It was almost time, Valerius was going to awake soon. The bastard. "You owe me nothing _adelfos_. We are family and I am staying with you 'til the end. I love you big brother and I know in my heart that I will see you again soon." Kyrian looked at me, tears in his eyes and whispered, "I love you too, little sister, now please leave. I don't want you to watch this. They are going to crucify me Phaedra, it's no place for a Princess." I was shaking my head before he finished. Like hell I was leaving him. If I can't save him, I will stay until he is dead, he won't die alone. "_No_ Kyrian. You can't make me leave. I refuse to let you die alone. I will be with you until the end brother." I touched his face with my hand and wiped his tears away. I knew my future in that precise moment. I saw it clear as day; I was going to die with Kyrian. What I told him was the complete and utter truth; he wasn't going to die alone and he will never really be alone again, even if he doesn't know it. I will follow him, until the day comes when we can meet again and Julian can see his son. I will be the Guardian Angel at Kyrian's back. Atolycus and I will follow Kyrian into the future, even if it takes over 1000 years, my brother will never be alone. Of course I can't tell him _any_ of this. I don't understand that if I told Kyrian the complete truth of what was going on how it would affect his fate. It's not like he can do anything about it now. I don't understand how knowing changes everything. _I will not curse the fates, I will not curse the fates, I will not curse the fates. Again. _I repeated this in my head like a mantra. The present was all that mattered at the moment. Kyrian was all that mattered. I honestly don't know when I will see him again.

He will have his love one day. I know for a fact and I won't take that away from him. Kyrian sucked in his breath; then said, "Thank you Phaedra. I will always be with you." Oh, he had no idea. I smiled my most winning smile and said, "I know Kyrian. One last thing before that bastard wakes up. You should know that I beat the shit out of your wife and broke her wrist. The bitch deserved more, but I knocked her out." There was a flash of pain in his eyes, it was gone before I could blink, "Thank you for not killing her." I wanted to so bad. If he doesn't take his vengeance on her, I'm going to put her through hell. A fate far worse than death. Before I could say anything else, there was a groan coming from the corner. _Oh Goody, the bastard is awake._ I felt a gleeful smile spread across my tear stained face. I took in a breath, kissed Kyrian on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye my brother. May the Gods have mercy on your soul. I love you." Then with great effort, I stepped back and waited for the wrath of Valerius. By the gods I was going to enjoy this.

**Please read and review:) tell me what you think.**

**-S**


End file.
